1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, more particularly to stationary storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of tool boxes and storage devices on the market. Some are molded to fit certain tools specifically, while others have interior trays that extend upon opening. There are even some that hold implements upright for ease of access. None of the storage boxes extant can easily be mounted to keep the storage box off the ground--away from moisture that can rust the tools, out of the grass that can hide them and cause safety hazards, and away from animals and children which can crawl inside the container. These features are especially important for gardeners.
What is needed is a utility implement container that can be easily mounted to a fence or on a post so that tools can be kept where they are used the most. This will reduce the annoyance and frustration associated with carrying tools from their normal storage place to the place of use. It is also important that the utility implement container keep the tools dry to preserve their longevity.